The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus used with a wheel lock prevention system, the apparatus being used to detect wear of the vehicle brakes. The apparatus comprises a detector having a pulse generator disposed opposite to a pulse wheel and connected to an electronic switch by way of an electric circuit, and a monitoring device designed to ensure correct operation of the wheel lock prevention system. Such a detecting apparatus is known.
In recent years, there has been an increasing tendency to incorporate into the motor vehicle a device for indicating the wear conditions of the vehicles brake linings, at least on the front wheels to detect a critical lining wear. Electrical devices are mainly employed, although, mechanical devices, even in part, are used. Such wear-indicating devices are important since, when the brake linings are worn out, a dangerous traveling condition can arise in that the brake produces varying braking forces. This can also result in damage to the brake drum or even the disc brake in the case of a prolonged weak braking with worn out linings, and in high repair costs.
Furthermore, when a brake system is designed to include a wheel lock prevention system care should be taken to reduce both the cost of the system itself and the cost of its installation, e.g., the cost of the pulse generator. For example, laying of electric wires leading to the mobile front wheels requires a multiplicity of pulse generators for the system.